


降临之前

by KitschStatue



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 最后的神陨落了，就像火的熄灭。





	降临之前

世上是否确有命运？得知深海时代后沙利万常会这么想。初火燃了又灭，更何况人类的传火、神、万物和星辰。

神也是会死的。或者说神必须要去死。他从未否认自己讨厌神相关的一切。这世上人类尘寰麇集，本就不该有神的位置。什么神能高挂天空永不坠落？反正黯影太阳，一门之隔里的这位囚徒是不行的。沙利万打开门，那哽咽般的声音戛然而止了。

他迎着葛温德林厌恶的眼神走进。这位神子的眼睛还红着。这种眼神让他快乐到会永生永世记得。

你是否有个好梦？他问自己曾侍奉的主神：神会做梦吗？

葛温德林没有回答他。

可能神是不需要睡眠的吧。神得以永留阳光中，千年万年后依旧年轻，只有人类会被时间追上，会有睡眠这种沉重的需要，会有渴望这种微妙的激情，会有饕餮的肚皮（想到这里他不由得看了一眼艾尔德利奇），会口渴饥饿，死后只能成为行尸走肉或者幽灵。

他看着葛温德林，他最满意的战利品，这最后的神子像种奇怪的昆虫，从并在一起的大腿根分化出的几条蛇状下肢被分开死死钉在地上，只能倚靠着背后蠕动的黑色物质勉强直立。被折辱的神明脸色苍白，隐忍的汗水从额头淌下来沾湿头发。透过破损的月光长衣，可以发现他肚腹已经隆起。那不是这雌雄莫辨的神明真的在这诡异又情色的折磨里怀了种，而是第一次发现玩弄食物也很有趣的艾尔德利奇。他现在好像喜欢上了呆在葛温德林身体里的感觉。

感知到有人靠近，艾尔德利奇苏醒过来，从葛温德林体内钻出。沙利万看着葛温德林仰起头，费力地咽下去一声闷闷的喘息，半歪的太阳头冠下，露出的一只眼睛死死地盯着沙利万。

沙利万知道葛温德林根本不如他表现得那么强大，如果只有艾尔德利奇，他是不吝于哭泣的。但只要沙利万一来，这位神好像就又找回了曾经的高高在上，被操得再狠也一声不吭。这没什么用，沙利万就喜欢这点。谁能想到，这神竟然从里到外被占有了个透，就差没被像个肉套子一样干脆被翻个个儿？

——你也要来用他？艾尔德利奇笑起来，那庞大的由黑色黏性物质组成的躯体蠕动着。沙利万看不见葛温德林背后，也就无从判断那些手腕粗的触手是在捅入还是抽出，但从他咬紧的嘴唇和痛苦的表情可以看出吞下那么多东西可不算轻松。

沙利万点点头，于是在葛温德林的一声闷哼里，那些触手缓慢地一点点抽了出来，还体贴地把这神子转过身来，让沙利万得以看清那些黑色的黏性物质是怎样从葛温德林体内钻出，挤开红肿的穴口。

我要用他的嘴巴。

艾尔德利奇欣然应允，这贪食的堕落者像冬眠的蛇迫不及待地回到自己温暖的洞穴。葛温德林终于忍不住发出一声低低的尖叫。他不用忍耐了，沙利万的阴茎抵紧他的喉咙口，现在他什么呻吟和喘息都发不出来，安静的旧王城，太阳早已不再，这里只能听到令人同样头皮发麻与脸红心热的蠕动和水声。

葛温德林湿润的臀缝间，那个小洞根本没有休息多长时间，现在大开着甚至根本合不拢，抵抗不了触手强硬的入侵，很快就再次吞入了那根可怕的触手，肚腹再次熟悉地酸胀起来，它将这神子的身体塞得满满当当，用不同的蠕动和抽插频率吸吮顶撞，像是一根手腕粗的灵活舌头正在舔舐不忍心吞进肚的软糖。这诡异的快感和痒意令葛温德林恶心又目眩，但早已习惯了被插入的身体却忍不住随着节奏扭胯，塌下酸痛的腰，被钉在地上的几条蛇尾本能地痉挛，在这令人作呕的生物的舔弄和占有里，在因它而来的高潮里承认自己的失败。

沙利万说道：一会儿你就可以吃掉他了。

艾尔德利奇无疑是最开心的那个：我几次都差点没忍住。

葛温德林颤抖着，声音沙哑地喊叫起来——他说话的时候，没能吞干净的沙利万的精液从嘴唇边溢了出来。你是一只野兽……我诅咒你，我诅咒你！你必受暗月之剑的制裁！——

这是你的错。沙利万看着葛温德林，这最后的旧神，说道：如果没有神，惊惶的野兽怎会生出幻想的本能？

他把葛温德林和让人牙酸的咀嚼声关在门后。最后的神陨落了，就像火的熄灭。

回到伊鲁席尔，沙利万抬头，看见永恒不变的月光，深海时代没有了火，那会有月亮吗？月亮不像太阳那样耀眼，却也拥有他的潮汐和月相。他好像又回到了第一次见到葛温德林的那天……不用再想下去了。再也不用去想了。一切都结束了。他对自己宣布：苍穹只是人的尸布，从此再不必在神的光辉中沉迷。这世上是否确有命运呢？……如果真的有命运，那就来以命运之名制裁我吧！沙利万在从未有过的充盈里恍惚，感觉自己已经深入地狱，额头却升入群星。他静静地等待着末日的钟声。


End file.
